


Positive

by TheForgottenDreams (orphan_account)



Series: The Soundtrack To Our Lives [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Musicals, Singing, i guess, random musical numbers, songfics, they like a lot of musical numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheForgottenDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras loved his friends, he really did. He loved all their idiosyncrasies that made them who they were. From Bossuet’s unluckiness to ’s gruff manner, Bahorel’s ferocity to Combeferre’s steadfast calmness. Even Marius – he’d never admit it, because it’s Marius - with his sweet disposition and even Grantaire to some extent with his drunken stupor.<br/>But, like himself, they did have flaws.<br/>They were far too fond of random musicals numbers. </p><p>When Marius falls in love, Éponine cries and Enjolras realises something<br/> <br/>(In which the members of Les Amis perform spontaneous musical numbers when the mood fits, which annoys Enjolras to no extent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

Enjolras loved his friends, he really did. He loved all their idiosyncrasies that made them who they were. From Bossuet’s unluckiness to Éponine’s gruff manner, Courfeyrac’s dramatic flairs to Joly’s hypochondria, Bahorel’s ferocity to Combeferre’s steadfast calmness. Even Marius – he’d never admit it, because it’s Marius - with his sweet disposition and even Grantaire to some extent with his drunken stupor. He loved that they accepted each other and others for who they were, they frequently brightened his day with their unrelenting cheer and liveliness.

 

But, like himself, they did have flaws.

 

They were far too fond of random musicals numbers.

 

The first one happened when Marius found ‘the love of his life’ walking through the university quad one day. He’d run to their bi-weekly meeting for their social justice group, Les Amis D’ABC, and completely disrupted to meeting to talk about her. ‘How her hair was so gold and she looked like a Disney princess and she smelt like sunshine and she laughed like spring’. Then he’d had to leave early to meet his grandfather for some reason and left the rest of Les Amis sat stunned and silent. Marius Pontmercy the whirlwind. Then Éponine had started crying. Her face shrivelled up, and her eyes reddened and puffed up as tears fell from them, she wasn’t a pretty crier (but few people are) and she turned herself into Grantaire’s chest and sobbed, her whole body shaking. Éponine crying was and is a feat that happened very scarcely and Enjolras had only seen once before when she had gotten custody of her younger brother Gavroche.

 

That’s how they knew the situation was serious.

 

All of their friends knew that Éponine had been, and still was, hopelessly in love with Marius Pontmercy. So the news he found someone he had ‘fallen in love with at first sight’ – Enjolras believed love at first sight was a nice bedtime story but completely and utterly fabricated when it comes to real life – had shaken her up pretty much. Marius had never noticed the longing looks Éponine sent Marius, he overlooked her flirty comments and provocative outfits but he noticed a girl he’d never even talked to across an expanse of grass.

 

Enjolras and the rest of his friends sat stunned as Éponine cried freely, not even bothering to try to hide her sorrow, until Grantaire – Éponine’s best friend and personal tissue, Enjolras’ resident pain in the ass – began to sing: “ _Honey whatcha crying at?_ ” Éponine pulled back and looked at him strangely for a moment before he continued, “ _You’re not losing him to that, both her shoes and hair are flat._ ”

 

“ _And why is she so rude?”_ Joly asked from his corner next to his boyfriend and girlfriend, law student Bossuet and photography and film student Musichetta.

 

“ _Wipe your tears, it’s no big thing.”_ Courfeyrac sang, immediately joining in, Enjolras sighed, drama students for you. Éponine’s hazel eyes flitting from Joly to Courfeyrac at the front and to the left of Combeferre. Jehan who was sat beside Éponine wiped her tears for her and sent her a smile.

 

“ _You were meant to wear his ring.”_ Combeferre, joined in and Enjolras glared at his best friend. The med student had no reason to join in and usually didn’t when their friends were being ridiculous, so Enjolras was shocked as he flashed him a happy grin.

 

“ _Cheer up, chin out, it’s time to bring a happy attitude_!” Jehan sang to her, he used his hands to make her smile and tip her chin up as he sang and she gave him a weak smile.

 

“ _Keep it positive as you slap her to the floor_.” Bahorel sang now, his voice too deep for the part but the violent fervour in his voice made up for it, “ _Keep it positive as you pull her hair and call her whore_.” Here Feuilly slapped Bahorel in the arm but the law student just grinned at the art student.

 

“ _You can take her in a fight.”_ Courfeyrac sang with a glint in his eyes.

 

“ _You and he will reunite.”_ Feuilly crooned with a grin.

 

Then all the Les Amis bar Éponine and Enjolras sang in time and in tune, “ _You know we’re right, we’re positive. KILL HER_!”

 

Éponine was smiling properly now as she looked at them all and then to Enjolras’ surprise started to sing: “ _Girls, guys, what if she’s a violent nut? She might stab me in the gut, with the stick that’s up her butt, who’s got a plan B?”_

_“ME!”_ Musichetta called, raising her hand with a mischievous laugh, “ _Look at her, she’s like a nun, show him you are way more fun. Bust out the lap dance and you’ve won, you off the hizzle, gee!”_

_“What?”_

Then all the Les Amis sang, again bar Éponine and Enjolras – the former because it wasn’t her part and the latter because he didn’t know it, though Combeferre had informed him it was from the musical Legally Blond and Courfeyrac had promised they would watch it later – Enjolras was dreading it. “ _Keep it positive_!”

 

“ _Rip off your clothes and dance_!” Grantaire exclaimed and Enjolras looked at him wide eyed as Éponine laughed.

 

“ _Keep it positive!”_

_“Miss Fancy Pants don’t have a chance!”_ Jehan giggled.

 

“ _You will whet his appetite_!” Bossuet this time.

 

“ _You and he will reunite_.” Joly laughed.

 

Then all of them, “ _You know we’re right, we’re positive, we’re positive, we’re positive we’re posi_ -“

 

“Are we doing the spoken part?” Éponine asked normally.

 

“Hell yeah! Enjy will be Viv.” Courfeyrac said, shoving his phone in front of the blonde, “The lyrics.”

 

“Ohmigod… you’re making me sick!” Éponine exclaimed.

 

“Enjolras.” Combeferre prompted when Enjolras remained stoic and silent.

 

“Oh, really? Are we?” Enjolras asked in monotone and then continued with a lack of emotion, “Warner, let’s take this back to my place.”

 

They all sang the next part, with grins that Enjolras had joined in, no matter how little effort he put in, “ _AHH! Hey, hey, hey! Be positive_!”

 

 _“That he loves you and not her_!” Bahorel said with an excessive amount of sass.

 

“ _You’re hotter_!” Jehan, Grantaire and Feuilly shouted.

 

“ _And I bet ya smarter!”_ Combeferre hollered.

 

“ _She don’t know the real him_!” Courfeyrac grinned.

 

“ _You feel him_.” Combeferre carried on.

 

Then both together they sang, “ _So don’t let her steal him!”_

 

“Wake him up like sleeping beauty!” Joly then crooned.

 

“Turn his head with red hot booty!” Musichetta and Bossuet added and burst out laughing.

 

Then all of them, “ _You bring the noise if you bring the funk, it’s positively time to shake your junk!”_ then they started chanting as they hurriedly got up and started moving the tables to the edge of the room, “ _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_! Whoo!”

 

And before Enjolras knew it, they were all up and dancing.  He stayed sat down, and watched as Combeferre pulled Coufeyrac to him and they danced together, awkwardly and red-faced, Jehan was gliding around all on his own, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta attempting a three-person tango, which went as well as you expect, even Bahorel with his hulking muscle was dragging Feuilly’s willowy frame  around the space. But, they didn’t catch his eye, no, it was Grantaire, surprisingly, who did.

 

The artist had thrown his baggy hoodie off to reveal a tight fitting black V-neck underneath, which clung to his muscular physique, but that wasn’t the problem. Enjolras’ problem was the way he was dancing with Éponine, in a style that looked like a waltz and a tango in one, too violent and jerky to be a waltz and too slow to be a tango. He watched as Grantaire pulled Éponine around, not afraid of breaking her as she was dipped and jerked up, lifted and thrown up into the air and then caught and pulled in the opposite direction, as she wrapped limbs around various parts of the artist, her leg around his waist, her arm around his neck and so on.

 

He watched as Grantaire’s muscles rippled and worked as he moved. He saw the trust between Éponine and Grantaire and felt something inside of himself that he didn’t know what it was. He felt himself frown as Éponine was pulled up, very sensually and close to the artist’s body, she locked eyes with Enjolras over Grantaire’s shoulder and whispered something to her dance partner as he spun her out and she spun into a gentler dance with Jehan.

 

Grantaire took a breath and then was am king his way too Enjolras, oh no, Enjolras felt his mouth dry and he scowled even deeper.

 

“How about it, Apollo?” Grantaire asked when he got close enough, reaching a hand out to the blonde.

 

“I don’t dance.”

 

“That’s a different song entirely.” Grantaire smirked.

 

“I’m not getting up.” Enjolras told him, “Please finish the song so we can try to salvage the meeting.”

 

“I guess I have no choice but to take the mentioned advice.” Grantaire said.

 

“What?” Enjolras frowned, the advice to be positive? Or the advice to kill someone?

 

The brunet jumped over the table, separating himself and Enjolras, landing directly onto Enjolras’ lap. It then clicked. The lap dancing advice.

 

“Grantaire.” Enjolras wiggled, Grantaire as straddling him. His face felt hot as he moved around, trying to get some space.

 

“I’m kidding Apollo.” Grantaire laughed, getting off Enjolras who suddenly felt fluttery. What, wait? Then Grantaire said in a different tone to normal and with a strange expression on his face, “Please dance with me.”

 

Enjolras looked into his dark blue eyes and saw the hope and nerves in them, Grantaire was even biting his bottom lip, which kept distracting Enjolras, what was wrong with him? He mentally shook himself and returned his gaze to Grantaire’s imploring eyes. He opened his mouth to agree but then Éponine spoke, apparently carrying on with the song.

 

“Girls, how is this helping? He’s not even here! He left while we were shaking ‘junk’.” She sighed then smiled, “Wait!” Then she started singing, “Guys, I’m positive, that we’ve taken this too far. No, I’m positive, this is Harvard not a stripper bar, all this trashy carrying on, that’s the reason that he’s gone! I need a salon!”

 

They all squealed then.

 

“Girls I’m positive! Try not to get upset, but I’m positive, it’s time for me to go blonde!” Éponine sang as she ran a hand through her chestnut and dip-dyed purple hair, they laughed and Enjolras assumed she had changed some words.

 

“What!” They shrieked.

 

“Being brunette and being hot, that got me exactly squat! Gotta show him I’ve got more to give!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!” The rest sang.

 

“Know I’m positive” Éponine grinned.

 

“She’s positive!”

 

“I’m positive.”

 

“You’re positive!”

 

“I’m positive!”

 

“You’re positive, you’re positive!”

 

Then all of them and Éponine sang the last word loudly, “Positive!”

 

They laughed and Enjolras would have smiled, but he had an image to maintain. He stood up and his friends looked at him and quietened down, he shook his head, “You’re all ridiculous.” And he laughed.

 

That made them all laugh and smile. Even Éponine was grinning and laughing with them as Grantaire slung an arm around her shoulder and Musichetta hugged them both.

 

“Are you going to be okay, ‘Ponine?” Enjolras asked, genuinely concerned. Though he and Éponine were not best friends they were friends and he wanted her to be happy.

 

“I’m going to be positive.” She answered and they all laughed again. “But first I’m going to sleep, I’m exhausted after that!”

 

“Tell me about it!” Grantaire grinned.

 

“But thank you everyone, it cheered me up.” She smiled.

 

Then she turned and kissed Grantaire on the cheek and whispered something to him which made him ruffle her hair affectionately. Enjolras felt a wave of envy wash through him at that. He stood puzzled at that, it hadn’t happened before today, before he saw Grantaire and Éponine dance, before…. Oh, shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was from the musical 'Legally Blonde', as mentioned, and the song is 'Positive', which I'm sure you guessed.
> 
> I was think of making this a series and I do have a sort of plot to link the songs together, though I'd be open to suggestions if anyone can think of any suitable songs, preferably from musicals. It will be Enjolras/Grantaire centric, though I do intend to bring the other relationships into it and make them a part of the plot line, so they won't be so minor - if that makes sense. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you!  
> Goodbye.


End file.
